


Can't Kill This

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [69]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Commiseration, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, In Vino Veritas, Love Triangle if you squint, does anyone ever stay dead in the comics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>That</em> was the last thing he'd ever expected to hear Cyke say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Kill This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> For yuidirnt's prompt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any superhero fandom, any, it never really ends](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/544413.html?thread=77209245#t77209245)

Scott clinked glasses with Logan. "You know, I think Jean was actually made for you."  
  
 _That_ was the last thing he'd ever expected to hear Cyke say. "Meaning?" Logan demanded, shot glass hovering while he waited for an answer.  
  
Scott shook his head and said wryly, "You're exactly the same. You just won't stay dead."


End file.
